The Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Shared Resource is a campus-wide facility with equal access by all Purdue University Center for Cancer Research investigators and operates under the Purdue University chargeback system. A centralized staff oversees the operation often mid- and high-field NMR spectrometers that range in field strengths from 300 MHz to 800 MHz. The spectrometers are located in four research buildings across the Purdue campus and are utilized in either a walk on or long term capacity for NMR analysis in synthetic chemistry and of biological systems. Management of this campus-wide facility by a single, expert staff facilitates the maintenance of the instruments while providing a cost-effective service to Cancer Center users.